Jealousy & Inadequacies
by smallboxes
Summary: There was savageness in his tone that Mindy didn’t particularly enjoy. “I don’t like what you seem to be implying.” DrakeMindy.


**Author's Notes**: This is set after the episode "Blues Brothers". I know Mindy isn't technically introduced to the show until after this ep, but we'll just ignore that. I do not own _Drake & Josh_, am making no profit, and no copyright infringement is intended. All comments/constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Enjoy!

* * *

_Jealousy & Inadequacies. Drake/Mindy. 1709 words. mature._

There was the usual overconfidence with a tinge of arrogance that colored the way Drake walked out of the building with a faded guitar case slung over his shoulder. He was normally lost in a sea of people, but Mindy, leaning against the hood of his car with her arms crossed over her chest, was relieved to see him separated from the pack – they'd had to plan it this way because they weren't willing to face the consequences otherwise.

They were secrets and whispers, verbal insults and angry stares. Where he was hot, she was cold but somehow, none of that mattered, not really.

Drake reached her and fumbled for the keys in his suit jacket pocket until he found the right one to fit the lock. Mindy casually walked over so she stood beside him as he placed his guitar case gently on the passenger seat. Backing his way out, Drake flicked a finger at the brim of his black fedora and gave her a small smirk.

"Door's open."

She opened the heavy metal door and slid across the backseat with him close behind. The word "slut" raced quickly through her mind, emblazoned like fire on her conscience. An image of the girls at school who always looked like they were just asking for it followed close behind and Mindy worried fleetingly if she had let herself become degraded like she thought those girls were. She _was_ in the backseat of a Mercury Sable in the parking lot of The Premiere, of _all_ places, and the whole thing probably would've sounded shady if anybody else had been telling her the situation as a story.

But Drake closed the door behind him and smiled at her. _That_ smile, the one that reminded her of the physical secrets they shared of each other and the one (and only) promise he ever made to her that things between them would stay that way. Funny how she never thought he'd had a way with words, but with just a simple upturn of his lips, Mindy felt as though the bottom of her stomach had fallen to her knees and maybe her morals were a littler looser than she thought.

They met somewhere in the middle as Drake grabbed her neck quickly and their lips smashed together in a clumsy kiss. Any worries Mindy had were thoroughly shoved to the back of her mind, left to be forgotten while she enjoyed the surge of lust drenched hormones overtaking the two of them. His full, bottom lip was caught in her teeth while she ran her palm over the smooth lapel of his jacket.

"Didn't think…didn't think you were gonna show up," Drake breathed against her jaw line.

"I wasn't," Mindy replied, using her thumb to swipe along his neck. "Hewitt invited me." There was a flare of visible anger that lit up in his brown eyes and before she could question it, they were kissing again but it felt more desperate and angry than anything else. She tried to keep up, meeting her tongue with his sliding one, but when he roughly grabbed at her hip and dug sharply with his raggedly bitten nails, she had to stop and say something. "Hey stop…ow! Drake, _stop_. What's the matter with you?"

Drake pulled away quickly from her, as though burned by the tone in her voice. Stop wasn't something he heard often, but the word made him feel as though he had just walked over hot coals. He untangled from her and sat upright in the seat, feeling almost ashamed of what had just come over him. "Nothing."

"That wasn't nothing. I mentioned Hewitt and you went…I don't know; crazy or something."

Drake couldn't make eye contact with her. He looked at the floor, out the window, at the front of the car. "Sorry about your hip," he muttered, looking down at his hands.

"It's okay," Mindy replied, still confused. She touched her fingers to her side, a sore bruise now beginning to form. "Drake, you're not…jealous, right?"

"Jealous? Ha!" Drake's eyes snapped back to hers as he gave her a sour grin. "Hewitt is the _last_ person I'd ever be jealous of. If anything, he should be jealous of _me_ for having beat him for the third year in a row." A silence fell between them and Mindy was about to respond, but he was faster. "Just…don't mention Hewitt, okay?"

"All right," Mindy agreed, shifting her leg so that it rested more comfortably on the seat. "I still don't get what the big deal is. I mean, Hewitt and I are just friends."

"Like the way you and I are _friends_?"

There was savageness in his tone that Mindy didn't particularly enjoy. "I don't like what you seem to be implying."

Drake sighed and dragged a hand over his face as he rested his head against the back of the seat. "I'm sorry, I'm not trying to imply anything, really," he assured her when he saw the questioning look on her face. "I've been under a lot stress lately with this talent show and Hewitt was a big part of that problem. I'm sorry Mindy, really."

"What do you want from me Drake?" Mindy asked, sighing along with him. He drew his eyes up toward hers and moved his face closer to her hand that was resting along the top of the seat. He began to slowly smile and softly kiss at her pink painted fingertips. _Of course_, Mindy thought inwardly. That's all he ever wanted from her and despite this muddy confusion between them, she was willing to let him have what he wanted because she needed the same thing from him. That at least, could clearly be understood between the two of them.

She let him kiss her again and soon they were right back where they started from. A tangle of limbs and movement as she helped him wiggle out of his heavy, black suit coat. The Blues Brothers outfit had made her giggle at first because she knew how much the boys adored that movie. But the performance had been enough to make her melt into a puddle of a fan girl, cheering and clapping along with the rest of the audience. She thought of that now as she batted away his hands from taking off his tie.

"Leave it on," Mindy whispered into his ear before she bit the lobe. Drake nodded off-handedly in agreement and he used his hands to pull her close, help her get situated in the cramped space. She lifted her arms as he pulled her teal sweater off and she pressed her back against the seat as Drake worked his fingers over the clear buttons of his white oxford shirt. It quickly joined Mindy's sweater and she grabbed for his tie, pulling him closer and closer.

Their lips were locked when she felt his hand run up the inside of her leg and the shivers skittered rampantly down her spine. Drake's palm lay flat against the smooth skin, occasionally rubbing and melting away any last minute nerves. Mindy gave a tiny, inaudible gasp when his fingertips grazed at the top of her underwear. They too joined the growing pile on the floor and she bit her bottom lip in anticipation.

With some things, the buzz of the anticipation was always better than the result but not this. Not this skin to skin contact when he gradually slid a lone finger into Mindy, releasing a weak sounding whimper. Her thought process ran rampant as dozens of mental pictures passed by while he kept up the annoyingly steady pace of his movements. She thought of Drake up on stage, practically fondling the microphone like the way he was working her now. The way his fingers had been tightly wrapped around the thick base of the mic and she had to dig her own grip into the forearm of his free arm.

With her eyes clenched, Mindy couldn't see how he was grinning, how much Drake was enjoying watching her suffer in pleasure like this. He'd never admit it out loud, but he was aware that Mindy usually had the upper-hand. But when they were together like this in their stolen moments well…she was like putty in his hands, so to speak. Another finger, another moan; some twists and a few pulls made her breathing ratchet up a few decibels louder. Massaging the bundle of nerves made her hips jerk up suddenly and he had to swallow at the uncomfortable tightening between his thighs and below his own belt.

Mindy's delicate hand gripped hard at his wrist and made him stop. Using his body for leverage, she pulled herself up and threw a leg over his, straddling him.

"Pants. Off."

Drake didn't need to be told twice. The belt clasp clanged with the zipper as he pushed the pants down past his thighs and over his knees while Mindy worked the hooks of her clean, simple bra. When it was cast aside, she grabbed his head behind his ears and kissed him deeply, feeling the shivers run through her skin when his long fingers gripped at the small of her back.

He slipped himself into her fully a few moments later, relishing in the sensation and the way Mindy closed her eyes, let her head fall back, and looked toward the ceiling. Drake moved his palm up the side of her body and cupped a breast, teasing a nipple taut between his calloused thumb and forefinger. Mindy responded immediately by tightening herself around him as she rolled her hips, releasing a slew of curses from his red flushed lips as his head fell to her shoulder.

Their orgasms came quickly; first his, which set off hers and they lay tangled together in glistening limbs and uneven breath. It was always silent when it was over, as though the two of them couldn't wrap their minds around what they kept allowing themselves to repeat.

Sometimes, they threw too many words at each other that stung and confused. But these times, where it was quiet and they could feel the rise and fall of each other's chests; these times made the harsh words seem that much more insignificant.


End file.
